Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone
A monstrous clone of Naruto Uzumaki created by Kabuto Yakushi's specially-developed snakes with chakra from Kurama mixed into its being. Personality The clone first appeared to be very animalistic and violent, much like Naruto was upon entering his Version 2 form. The clone seemingly possessed a distinct interest in Naruto, instinctively siphoning Kurama's chakra from him before going on a rampage and readily attempting to kill him upon locating him some time later. It also showed the capability to speak, stating that it desired more of Kurama's power. After absorbing power from the Ama no Hoko, it began acting as a beast once more. Appearance The clone initially appeared nearly identical to Naruto in his four-tailed Version 2 transformation with the exception of its eyes and mouth being a dark shade of red. Upon siphoning enough of Kurama's chakra, the clone temporarily transformed into a gigantic replica of Kurama itself, although its chakra cloak maintained the appearance of the Version 2 state. After a battle with the original Naruto, the clone's chakra cloak was stripped away and it was revealed to be a reptilian version of Naruto with darker skin and a single tail. After absorbing the power of the Ama no Hoko, the clone transformed into a massive reptilian version of Kurama with eight tails and chakra that took on a darker colour. Each of its eight tails ended in dragon-like heads, which caused it to resemble the Yamata no Orochi. Abilities Like the original, it retained all of the abilities that Naruto possessed in his Version 2 state. The clone displayed both impressive speed and strength, crossing the distance between itself and Sakura Haruno in an instant and then punching her a sizeable distance away with a single blow, knocking her out. Likewise, it was able to easily outstrip and overwhelm both Might Guy and Rock Lee in hand-to-hand combat, forcing the master and student to counter by opening the Eight Gates. Even so, the clone showed massive durability, being undamaged by their barrage of enhanced attacks. However, the clone's durability wasn't enough to protect it from the damage caused by the original Naruto in Sage Mode, who used Frog Kata to strip away its chakra cloak. The clone could also create incredibly powerful shock waves with simple roars. After gaining more chakra from Kurama, the Naruto clone transformed into a gigantic replica of the fox. Though slightly smaller in size when compared to Kurama, the clone possessed enough physical strength to reduce large urban areas to rubble with a single swipe. It was also capable of producing a Tailed Beast Ball with enough power to smash through a small mountain and leave a large path of destruction in its wake. Unlike Kurama itself, the clone remained bipedal upon entering this form. After a short while, the clone's extra chakra reserves were exhausted and it regressed to its original four-tailed state. Upon emerging from the Ama no Hoko and taking in its power, the clone assumed a third form, which resembled a mixture of its full Kurama form and an Orochi-like creature, that was colossal in size and possessed greatly magnified abilities, such as massive physical strength and durability. It possessed several dragon-like heads, seven of which served as its tails, which could be used to bite down and restrain enemies as well as fire powerful chakra beams. While battling the original Naruto, the clone was able to endure having its main head ripped off by its opponent. With these new powers, it was able to go toe-to-toe against Naruto in both an incomplete Tailed Beast Mode and a similar Version 2-based form. Part II Power During a battle with Kabuto Yakushi, Naruto unknowingly ingested a swarm of Kabuto's specially-developed snakes. As Kurama attempted to purge the foreign entities from Naruto's body, the snakes took in a portion of its chakra. The snakes eventually began to paralyse Naruto while he was fighting Kabuto's reanimated shinobi. Miina, who was able to sense the snakes' presence within Naruto's body, attempted to expel the serpents from his body. Once the snakes were expelled, they formed a clone of Naruto in his four-tailed Version 2 State. Kabuto attempted to take control of the creature by inserting a talisman into its head, only to retreat when the clone proved to be too powerful to fall under his influence. The Naruto Clone then proceeded to knock Sakura Haruno unconscious with a single punch before viciously attacking Naruto while Kabuto attempted to control the clone from afar. Kakashi Hatake, Team Guy, Team Kurenai, and Team Asuma arrived to aid Naruto and Sakura. The clone effectively fought Might Guy and Rock Lee, until both opened several of the Eight Gates and managed to repel it, although they were unable to damage the clone. Despite Hinata Hyūga's interference, the clone grabbed Naruto to siphon out more of Kurama's chakra, which the tailed beast allowed, causing the clone to transform into a large replica of Kurama. In its new form, the clone proceeded to destroy great portions of Hachō Village and the surrounding mountains using a Tailed Beast Ball. After Kabuto abducted Naruto and Dokku when it was about to crush them, the clone reverted to its original size before being captured by one of Kabuto's snakes. Having bound the clone's hands with a rope after capturing it, Kabuto eventually released it once more as the Ama no Hoko was activating, but it was easily defeated by Naruto in Sage Mode. When the top floor of the Ama no Hoko collapsed as it activated, the clone fell into the device and later emerged after absorbing its power, appearing as a giant, eight-headed, Orochi-like creature. Naruto, who had been given chakra by Kurama to prevent the clone from killing him, attempted to control the chakra and briefly entered an incomplete version of his Tailed Beast Mode to battle the clone. The battle continued as Kurama's will overtook Naruto and he entered a Version 2 form, with the two devastating the nearby surroundings. Ultimately, Naruto was able to destroy the clone with an incomplete Tailed Beast Rasengan upon overcoming Kurama's influence and entering an incomplete Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. es:Clon de Naruto del Nueve Colas